


It's Not Romance

by FauxFame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, DragonQueen, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxFame/pseuds/FauxFame
Summary: Regina, in a fury, visits Maleficent in hopes for assistance in her quest for revenge. Maleficent, in turn, wants to play a game. Porn with romantic undertones.





	It's Not Romance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I've written here. Additionally, this is one of the first fanfics I've written in awhile. Be kind. Or not. 
> 
> I own nothing and claim nothing.

It wasn’t romance.

  
Her pretty little Queen had gone from a tentative, slightly broken porcelain doll to a destructive force of loathing. However, it didn’t matter much to Maleficent when she would come around, demanding and tense, growling about Snow White and her band of merry idiots, because at the end of the day, the Queen would find herself on her back, heavy skirts and petticoats discarded or destroyed, constricting corsets flung carelessly to the side as Mal would give her a well needed ‘attitude adjustment’.

  
Today was no different.

  
The moment that Regina stormed her way into the Forbidden Fortress, marching in like a little ball of fire and hatred wrapped up in a cleavage boasting bodice, a smirk crossed Maleficent’s face. She could smell the heat of Regina’s anger radiating from her tiny form even before she crossed the threshold. It added a cinnamon spark to her little Queen’s natural scent of apples, rosewater and clean cotton, which made the dragon’s stomach flutter in anticipation of the undoubtedly passionate tryst to come.

  
It CERTAINLY wasn’t romance.

  
“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Maleficent cooed while lounging on her red velvet chesterfield, undisturbed by the violent push of magic as the mahogany double doors slammed open to reveal a very cross Evil Queen.

  
“Fifteen men. Snow’s little were-bitch took out FIFTEEN of my men.” Regina, though irritated, began to visibly relax as she made her way to the purple bergère that Mal had bought for Regina as her own mini-throne whilst at her home. “I need your help.”

  
Mal perked her brow and shrugged. “This is your battle, dear. Your men mean less than nothing to me, and if I had half the chance I would have done the same. Not to assist that little snowflake of a stepdaughter of yours, mind you, but because humans are small, crunchy and taste good with ketchup, let alone the fact that your men only serve you in hopes to one day warm your bedchambers.”

  
“There’s nothing wrong with a little flirtatious motivation to keep them loyal and hardworking. Let them have their fantasies. But that is not what I need your help with.” Regina leaned back in her seat, flipping her coiffed hair over her shoulder. “I want you to take out that little furball friend of hers.”

  
A light chuckle escaped Mal’s mouth, “I have no quarrels with the wolves, whether shifter or animal kind. Besides, didn’t you put a moratorium on the hunting of wolves?”

  
“Yes, however, nothing was said about werewolves. Especially a werewolf that is aiding and abetting a bandit. Besides, your quarrel wouldn’t be with the species as a whole. Just one flea-bitten cur.” Regina reasoned, drawing on her magic to produce one of Mal’s favorite wines, pouring each of them a glass. “Not only that, but you’d be doing me, a friend, your former apprentice, a favor.”

  
Friends with benefits, NOT romance.

  
Mal took the proffered glass of wine and sipped it slowly, pretending to mull over the thought of killing the young wolf-girl. She knew that killing her would bring attention from Snow and her band of heroes, and within their group was that dragon killer Prince, and she had no intention of giving him any reason to march upon her lair. Additionally, Maleficent had gotten her revenge, in part to Regina’s tenacity, and had found it to be bitter, leaving her millennia old self feeling empty, longing, and alone. She had tried to inform her former pupil of these feelings on many occasions, but Regina chose not to take the lesson to heart.

  
Because of an old romance.

  
“And what’s in it for me?” Mal inquired, eyeing Regina hungrily over the lip of her wine glass.

  
“My gratitude.”

  
“Oh my little Queen…you know dragons require so much more than just gratitude. I can’t hoard gratitude.”

  
Regina sipped her wine and sighed in annoyance. “Well, then what do you want?”

  
“You know what I want.”

  
“And you shall have it. The moment I have my revenge is the moment you’ll get it.”

  
“Not good enough.” Mal finished the last sip of wine and ran her fingertip over the lip of the glass idly. “Besides, you know I don’t like getting fur stuck between my teeth,” she smirked knowingly. Regina rolled her eyes at the innuendo and finished her own glass, tempted to fill it again.

  
“I’ll make you a deal, dear. Let’s play a game for it.”

  
“I hardly have time for games, Maleficent.”

  
“Oh, but I think you do. After all, if you truly want my help you’ll play.” Mal fiddled with her wine glass before setting it down. She knew that Regina wouldn’t really turn down a moment to have a bit of fun, work off some stress and tension that seems to mar her beauty more often than not these days.

  
Because it’s not romance.

  
With an intrigued glimmer in her eye, Regina set her glass down as well. “What are the rules to your little ‘game’?”

  
“No rules, my little Queen. However, if I can get you to forget your rage even for the briefest of moments then you’ll go back to your castle, take a bath, and forget this revenge scheme of yours for a few days. If not, I shall let you ride my back as we burn the forest to the ground until we locate your little brat. Agreed?”

  
“All right. Deal.” Regina stood with an incredulous smirk. “Do your worst.”

  
A low, barely audible purr erupted from Mal’s chest as she stood, serpentine in her movements as she approached the young Queen. “Oh I intend to.”

  
The dragon stood toe to toe with the regal woman before her, bending slightly to brush her nose against a sensitive jawline, inhaling softly. She could feel Regina tense in a shiver, trying to withhold the start of a delicious need. “Oh, don’t try to suppress it,” Mal’s voice barely above a whisper, “You know how much I love your reactions.”

  
The façade Regina adopted as of late began to drop with the dragon’s honeyed words as she leaned into the nuzzle, a dark little smirk crossing her face. “You know, love is weakness.”

  
“Then even the mightiest of dragons can be weak.” Maleficent mumbled, capturing soft, painted lips against hers in a desperate need for connection.

  
But to Regina, it still wasn’t romance.

  
In a whirlwind of black smoke, Maleficent teleported them to her bedchamber, the room strewn with various favored treasures horded by the old dragon, but none held her eye more than the greatest treasure she had before her. With a sharp nail, she worried the strings on Regina’s corset, taking her time as if to unwrap a gift while her lips trailed the sensitive flesh of Regina’s neck and collarbone.

“Well, if this is your worst then you certainly have lost your touch,” Regina breathed, enjoying the attention but bored with the dragon’s ministrations.

  
Because the game wasn’t supposed to be about romance.

  
Mal’s eyebrow perked, her blue eyes shining with challenge and a small amount of hurt before she flipped the regal woman onto her back roughly. Regina squirmed on the satin sheets, delighted in the rise of aggressiveness from the blonde. “Oh goody. The dragon decided to play,” she mocked, knowingly trying to get a rise out of her.

  
With a low growl Mal tore the corset open and roughly latched onto a pebbled nipple. Regina sharply inhaled, enjoying not just the freedom of unrestricted breathing, but reveling in the assertive route in which the dragon had taken. She chewed her lower lip and thread her fingers through the blonde locks of the woman above her as Mal’s hand began to gingerly wander along her abdomen, her mouth switching to the neglected breast, giving the nipple a rough nip, making the Queen hiss with pleasured pain.

  
As Mal’s hand began to fruitlessly ruck the heavy skirts while continuing her sharp nibbles, her frustration gets the better of her, allowing her hand to conjure away the remainder of Regina’s regal outfit, loosening her hair from her tight coif into a natural, relaxed style. Mal noted that the more Regina’s visage transformed into her younger, less vengeful self, the more relaxed she became. With this new information, Maleficent began a more gentle approach, her hand continuing its gentle decline on Regina’s soft skin.

  
Mal kept her azure gaze locked with Regina’s as her hand dipped between slightly parted thighs and allowed fingertips to dance teasingly between neatly trimmed curls, not quite giving in to the young Queen’s desire. The dragon, much to Regina’s frustration, loved to relish in the squirms that she could elicit from her tantalizing and teasing ministrations, and today was no different.

As Maleficent continued her soft pets and strokes, avoiding penetration and giving feather light caresses to her clit, Regina’s eyebrows drew up in a pleading, almost desperate need, lips pouting with frustration, her hips giving a gentle roll to hopefully direct the dragon’s questing fingertips to where the Queen needed them the most.

  
“Oh my little Queen, are we growing impatient already? I’ve barely begun to touch you and you’re already rutting against my hand like a bar wench who’s taxes are due. Not very refined now is it?” Mal chuckled, continuing her maddening touches.

  
Regina grunts with exasperation, “Mal, if you don’t stop teasing….”

  
A loud gasp and shuddering groan escaped Regina’s lips as Maleficent interrupted the empty threat and her touch went from teasing to a deep, two-fingered plunge into the Queen’s wetness.

  
“Is this better, my dear?” Mal purred, continuing to pump her digits purposefully, curling her fingertips on the withdraw. Regina’s eyes closed and lips parted on a deep groan with the draw of the dragon’s fingertips in response to the question. The reaction gave Mal a swell of pride within her chest, intently watching the reactions she could pull.

  
Pride. Not love. Certainly, no romance.

  
As Mal kept her rhythmic pumping at a steady pace, she began to caress the Queen’s collarbone with gentle kisses, making her way down her treasure’s body with light nips and kisses. The dragon made sure to pay attention to every inch of skin she could make contact with, taking special care to avoid the sudden sharp thrust of Regina’s pelvis as she jerked and shuddered in a lustfully sensitive haze when Mal’s luxurious lips reached her hip and nipped sharply.

  
“FUCK! Mal!” Regina exhaled and gripped the satin sheets in shock, needing to find purchase to something tied to this earth, lest the heights Mal was building her up to allowed her to float away.

  
“Always so impatient. That’s one of the things I lo-cherish-about you.” Maleficent’s mouth hovered close to Regina’s sex, inhaling deep, fighting the urge to devour her little Queen aggressively. With a slow, purposeful flick of her tongue, Mal enveloped the little bundle of nerves that was always known to bring Regina to a quick high, her intense gaze focused on every movement and jerk that it brought.

  
Regina’s keening grew in intensity the moment Maleficent pulled the pleasure from her small, lithe form with her tongue, droplets of sweat beginning to pool in her navel, continuing her climb to ecstasy. Mal smirked against her clit, continuing to nibble and suck with purpose, intensifying her actions, addicted to the dulcet moans that echoed through the bedchamber and the exquisite taste of her little Queen’s nectar. Regina’s hand released its grip upon the silk bedsheets and thread her fingertips entirely too lovingly in Maleficent’s blonde tresses.

  
Mal’s eyes fluttered shut in enjoyment of the tender touch, a deep, pleased purr escaped her lips, vibrating Regina’s clit suddenly. That small act of affection started the chain reaction to send Regina tumbling over the precipice with a surprised and uncharacteristic squeal, the last pull of the dragon’s fingers hitting her Queen’s g-spot just right, dousing Mal’s face in a gushing orgasm, surprising the both of them.

  
Maleficent cautiously removed her hand from Regina, knowing how oversensitive her little Queen can be in the aftermath, enjoying the heavy panting and quaking thighs before her. Gently, she placed a little kiss above her mound and on her inner thighs, a satisfied smirk crossing her face, eyes glazed with adoration.

  
“Well…that was new.” Mal wiped her lips coquettishly, quite proud of herself.

  
Regina chuckled, covering her eyes in embarrassment, out of breath and still quivering lightly. “Indeed it was.”

  
“And did you forget?”

  
“Forget what, my big bad dragon?” Regina hums with a playful smirk, perfectly content to allow Maleficent to win this little game if she could continue to enjoy more of her little purrs. For now though, she was perfectly content to enjoy them both just being in this moment, to let the dragon take her away from the pain and hatred for even a moment’s time. Maleficent smirked and lifted her little Queen and carried her to draw her a bath, assisting her in making good on the promise.

  
But, for now, there is no romance.


End file.
